Cambio de planes
by hinatauchiha82
Summary: Un giro del destino cambiara la situación de Hinata... SasuHina, ItaHina... Una historia demasiado corta... :(
1. Un extraño comienzo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**I**

-¿P-pero… V-volverás?- Pregunto tímidamente la chica de cabello negro azulado y de ojos perlados al hombre que estaba a escasos centímetros de su persona.

Él no respondió de inmediato, después de tanto tiempo sin verla se había quedado asombrado por la belleza de la niña, porque aún era una chiquilla de tan solo doce años.

-Hinata, no puedo prometerte nada… Solo sé que jamás te olvidare… Tú no me olvides, recuérdame así como hoy…- Él se acercó a la chica y ella se intimido, dando un paso hacia atrás. Los ojos negros del Uchiha se encontraron con los suyos y de repente el beso sus labios entreabiertos, fue casi como una caricia, dulce, casta… Lentamente le dio algo en sus manos, mientras se alejaba con su acompañante.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero sacando fuerzas de flaqueza ella le grito:

-C-cuando cumpla quince a-años y si no has r-regresado, te buscare… ¡Luchare contra todo y contra todos para estar contigo, I-Itachi-San!- Lentamente él se detuvo y volteo a verla una última vez, dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa que hizo que Hinata se le vinieran los colores al rostro.

-Adiós…- Fue lo único que dijo.

Se llevó los dedos a los labios, donde aún sentía la calidez del beso que le diera aquel moreno.

Tímidamente la chica miro lo que el joven le había dado, era un anillo.

"El fénix bermellón"

Ella lo tomo entre sus manos y dio rienda suelta al llanto.

-Te p-prometo ser f-fuerte, prometo b-buscarte… P-porque… Yo te amo…- Se dijo entre sollozos.

Desde que era chiquilla, había escuchado a su padre decir que ella estaba comprometida con Uchiha Itachi en matrimonio, pero que a causa del asesinato de su Clan, al que fue obligado, eso ya no sería posible y ahora él era un prófugo de la justicia. Bien sabían que se había unido a un grupo rebelde llamado Akatsuki.

-¿Cómo era Itachi-San?- Le pregunto una vez a Kurenai, durante uno de sus largos entrenamientos al lado de Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, quienes en ese momento las habían dejado solas para ir por algo de comida a la aldea.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?- La miro con los ojos muy abiertos su Sensei.

-So-solo curiosidad…- Tartamudeo y bajo la vista, además de que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

-Pues… Era muy fuerte, alto, su cabello negro no era tan alborotado como el de Sasuke, pero…- Hinata la observo demasiado interesada en la información que iba a recibir y ella ya no continuo, pues el brillo en los ojos de su alumna decían más que mil palabras y no queriendo incomodarla cambio de tema.

Y ahora allí estaba, en medio del bosque sola y pensando con el día en que estuvieran frente a frente una vez más. Ella se había enamorado prácticamente de un sueño.

-¡Hinata-Chan!- Una voz conocida le hizo voltear sorprendida. Rápidamente guardo el recuerdo de Itachi en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron a ella.

-¿Dónde están?- Pregunto el rubio.

-¿Q-quienes?- La chica trató de parecer lo más natural posible.

-¡Itachi y su cómplice!- Gritaron los dos al unísono.

-¿I-Itachi?- Miro de reojo al pelinegro, quien se estaba poniendo tenso y apretaba los puños.

-No te hagas la tonta, el corrió hasta aquí… ¡Debiste haberlos visto!- Sasuke de repente, tomo de los brazos a Hinata y comenzó a zarandearla furiosamente. Ella comenzó a temblar debido a su fuerte agarre, pero él ni siquiera se inmuto.

-¡Teme! Contrólate, ella no conoce a tu hermano. Tiene suerte de que ellos no la hayan visto, si no ahora estaría muerta- El moreno no entendió razones y la empujo, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Eres una idiota, lenta y torpe! No vales ni mi tiempo…- El corrió en busca de su hermano mayor; dejando a la chica lastimada y llorosa.

Naruto se acercó a levantarla, pero al darle la mano ella lo rechazo.

-Hinata… Lo siento, ¿estás bien?- Pregunto el Uzumaki.

-¡Sí! No te preocupes…- Se puso de pie decidida, ya no iba a ser la débil que todos pisoteaban, ya era suficiente. Ni siquiera volteo a ver a Naruto y corrió rumbo al Distrito Hyuuga dejando a su amigo sorprendido por aquella actuación.

Pasaron algunos días, Hinata a toda costa evadía a Uchiha Sasuke. Ya que la culpaba de la huida de su hermano y además el chico se estaba comportando de una forma muy extraña, casi no asistía a sus entrenamientos y en cambio trataba de hacerlo todo solo. Por lo que oyera de labios de Kurenai, era una gran preocupación para la Hokage y para Kakashi sensei.

Se prometió mejorar, les iba a demostrar a todos que era fuerte. A su padre, a su familia y al Uchiha.

No lo odiaba, pero él a ella si… Bueno, era claro suponerlo.

Si tan solo supiera que su hermano era inocente. Golpeo con furia la almohadilla de entrenamiento que estaba atada al enorme árbol, sin percatarse de que alguien la vigilaba.

-Tú conoces a Itachi, ¿cierto?- La joven se detuvo de súbito y volteo. Sus blancos orbes se encontraron con los de Sasuke.

¿Qué hacia él allí? Llevaba una mochila, pero ya no traía la banda característica de los ninjas de Konoha.

-No… ¡No sé de qué me hablas!- Le respondió sin amedrentarse. Él se acercó a la Hyuuga, que trataba de parecer tranquila, sin lograrlo realmente.

-¡Hmph! ¿Crees que soy estúpido? No sabes fingir, lo intentas pero eres una mediocre… ¿Porque trataste de ocultarlo? ¡Tú sabes lo que hizo con mi familia y mis amigos! ¡Asesino al Clan Uchiha!- El joven se acercaba peligrosamente a la pobre chica pero ella seguía firme.

-Itachi-San no…- Iba a decirlo, tenía que hacerlo, pero él se lo impidió aprisionándola contra el árbol. Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y Sasuke le hablo suavemente al oído.

-Hyuuga, lo voy a asesinar… Voy a vengarme…- Dio media vuelta y se alejó en silencio.

Hinata lo vio perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba sorprendida con lo que había escuchado, él mataría a su hermano.

Permaneció más tiempo allí, contemplando entre sus manos el recuerdo del hombre que amaba. Alzo la vista y una figura lentamente se acercaba hacia donde permanecía sentada.

-¡S-Sakura-San!- Grito al reconocerla, se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la Haruno.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se encontraron con los de Hinata.

La joven vio que estaba sollozando.

-¿Q-que ocurre? ¿E-estas bien?- De repente la recién llegada rompió en llanto y se abalanzo a los brazos de aquella adolescente de ojos perlados.

-No… Sasuke se fue y yo… Creo que voy a morir de dolor…- La Hyuuga correspondió al abrazo de la chica. Ahora compartían un mismo sentimiento de tristeza y desamor, la Haruno se aferraba a los brazos de aquella tímida joven y a pesar de que nunca habían sido amigas se sintió reconfortada cuando Hinata le consoló.

Después de que Sakura se calmó, le pregunto el porqué de estar entrenando tan tarde. La Hyuuga la miro fijamente, si bien tenían algo en común no podía decirle su secreto. Ideo una forma de salir de ese embrollo.

-V-voy a demostrarle a mi Clan que soy f-fuerte, en e-especial a mi p-padre…- Hinata dudo en continuar.

-¡Mmm! ¿Es solo eso?- Sakura la vio a los ojos buscando mentira en ellos e hizo una mueca de duda.

Ella siguió, muy a su pesar.

-Y buscare a Itachi-san… S-Sakura… Por favor, n-no quiero que lo tomes a mal, p-pero…- La ojiperla miro hacia el cielo nocturno.

-¿Que dices? ¿A Itachi? ¿Acaso quieres ayudar a Sasuke?- Sakura se incorporó y la observo fijamente. Quien iba a pensar que la chica que ahora estaba en frente de ella, también estaba enamorada de "SU" Sasuke. Esto tomo a la Hyuuga por sorpresa.

-N-no… Yo… ¡Amo a I-Itachi!- La Haruno abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿había escuchado bien?

-¿QUE? ¡Pero si él es un asesino!- La chica se retiró de Hinata, quien le dirigió una mirada llena de molestia por su comentario.

-¡No! Él tuvo sus r-razones y aunque haya exterminado a su Clan, no fue por su p-propia iniciativa… Hay una r-razón, que no p-puedo d-decirte… ¡E-entiéndeme por favor!- La joven se quedó meditando en las palabras que le dijera, su ahora amiga.

-Te propongo algo…- Dijo Sakura.

-Dime…-

-Vamos a entrenar hasta mejorar y ser realmente fuertes, luego buscaremos a Itachi y a Sasuke, ¿es un trato?…- La muchacha extendió su mano hacia la otra, quien la miraba muy extrañada. Pensó que sería la única solución, además no iría sola, sin dudarlo estrecho la mano de Sakura.

-Es un trato…- Ambas sonrieron y se recostaron en el césped contemplando las estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento.

Tres años después...

"Cuando cumpla quince años y si no has regresado, te buscare... Luchare contra todo y contra todos, para estar contigo Itachi-San!"

Estas palabras no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza. Ese día era su cumpleaños número quince y ahora era el momento de regresarle a su padre, a su familia y a su clan, todas las humillaciones de las que fue objeto. Lentamente se despertó y camino al baño, tomaría una ducha aún faltaban un par de horas para la reunión.

Cuando les demostrara que ella si era una líder capaz, iría a buscar a Itachi, porque lo amaba.

Hablo con Sakura el día anterior, lo recordaba perfectamente.

La pelirrosa la cito en aquel lugar, demás está decir que a ella no le gustaba el Ramen. Cuando llego al establecimiento se sorprendió al ver que Naruto la acompañaba y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia, pues lentamente el rubio beso a Sakura.

Eso fue algo fuera de lo común, si mal no recordaba, se pasaban el tiempo peleando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Entonces, si ella estaba con él... Probablemente ya no irían a buscar a Sasuke y a Itachi. Eso le causo tristeza, pero quería saber que pensaba su amiga. Naruto se levantó y se alejó de allí, estaba tan soñador que ni siquiera reparo en la presencia de la joven.

-Sakura, ¡buenos días!- Saludo Hinata muy nerviosa, desde hacía tiempo que su tartamudez ya no era un problema y eso le agradaba, aun recordaba cómo se desesperaban sus amigos y su familia al escucharla hablar.

-¡Hola! Hinata-Chan... Qué bueno que viniste...-Se veía feliz y en contraste la ojiperla estaba seria.

-Veo que te llevas bien con Naruto-kun, ¿cierto?- Bajo la vista y la Haruno se sonrojo.

-¿Nos viste?- Hinata asintió levemente y Sakura no se sorprendió de esa tranquilidad que era tan común en su amiga.

-¡La verdad me alegro por ti! Pero… ¿Que paso con lo que sentías por Sasuke?- Pregunto esperando una respuesta alentadora.

-Yo... Si te voy a acompañar, no voy a desistir de ayudar a Naruto-Kun... Él no puede salir más allá de las fronteras de Konoha y por eso iré contigo a buscar a los Uchiha.- La pelirrosa parecía segura de sí, pero a la Hyuuga se le hizo extraño que los llamara simplemente "Los Uchiha".

-¿Ya no estás enamorada de Sasuke-San?- Le pregunto sin rodeos.

Ella tardo en contestar.

-No lo sé… Naruto-kun se ha portado muy bien conmigo y no estoy muy segura…- Ella cerró los puños con suavidad.

-¡Entiendo!- Suspiro, a la verdad confundida.

-Tsunade-sama nos concedió el permiso, a lo mucho serán solo seis meses los que estaremos fuera, ¿verdad?-

-Así es… Mañana nos iremos al anochecer- Respondió.

-Bien, desde hace unos cuantos días prepare mi equipaje. Por cierto... ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Por adelantado….- Sakura le sonrió de una forma tan tierna, que le hizo sentirse más tranquila, quedaron de verse a las seis de la tarde en la puerta oeste de la aldea.

Salió de improviso de sus recuerdos más recientes, ahora debía concentrarse en algo más.

El agua tibia le recorrió su bien formado cuerpo, su piel era tersa, blanca, y su cabello era más largo de lo que ella acostumbraba a tenerlo, llegándole casi a la cintura. Duro media hora, relajándose y meditando en lo que iba a hacer después del encuentro.

El tiempo pasó lentamente. Aún faltaban quince minutos y ella estaba al frente de las enormes puertas del Salón, donde estarían todos los ancianos del Consejo, además de su familia. Al llegar escucho una plática entre los allí reunidos.

-Hiashi-sama, si aceptamos estar aquí presentes es para levantar nuestra voz y decirle que evite que su hija mayor siga avergonzando el tan poderoso Clan Hyuuga. Exigimos que el liderazgo lo suceda un miembro más fuerte, tal vez Hanabi, creemos que hay más potencial en ella que en Hinata-sama.- La joven sonrió tranquilamente, demás está decir que había aprobado el examen para convertirse en Jõnin. Pero había sido a puertas cerradas y había insistido para que nadie más lo supiera.

-Si, tal vez tengan razón… Francamente ha sido una piedra en el zapato, un problema y una carga para los demás. Cuando esté presente le haremos saber nuestra decisión, será desterrada.-Dijo Hiashi fríamente, Hinata tembló y apretó los puños con odio.

Odiaba a esos malditos, manejando como querían a su patriarca.

De improviso abrió la puerta y apareció ante todos ellos, estaban también Hanabi y Neji. Estos dos últimos la vieron con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-¡Siéntate!- Ordeno su padre. Ella obedeció, aun les dejaría saborear su "victoria" un poco más, todos la miraban con indiferencia pero a ella no le importó.

-"Estimados" ancianos, padre… Si les he pedido que tengamos esta reunión, no es para oír sus estúpidas quejas, sino para demostrarles que soy apta para liderar este Clan…- Ella no continuo, pues todos los ahí presentes se burlaron con sonoras carcajadas. Hinata sintió que la sangre hervía en sus venas.

-¡No vas a demostrar nada, no quiero que me sigas avergonzando!- Dijo su padre viéndola con rencor y poniéndose de pie. Algo de súbito les hizo estremecerse, la joven había golpeado con fuerza la mesa destrozándola por la mitad.

-¡Estoy en mi derecho! - Grito molesta. Nadie dijo más, a excepción de Hiashi, quien la miraba fijamente con sus blancos ojos.

-Elige a tu contrincante….- Ella lo vio a él.

-Usted, padre…- Todos se quedaron estupefactos, no creían el proceder de la ojiperla. Se miraron unos a otros confundidos.

-Yo seré tu oponente, porque el liderazgo ha pasado a mis manos.- Su hermana estaba más que decidida, aun sin haber recibido realmente la sucesión del cargo.

-¡De acuerdo! No quisiera tener que lastimarte…- Hiashi le dio la espalda.

-Espere, después derrotar a Hanabi, seguiré con usted…- El volteo a verla y no pudo ocultar su conmoción, esa era una falta de respeto. La chiquilla se burló de la triste amenaza de su inútil hermana mayor. Esta vez no tendría piedad y si era preciso acabaría con su vida, total, era lo mismo que el destierro.

-¡Momento! Hinata-sama, yo ocupare el lugar de mi tío…- Ella miro a Neji sorprendida, después de todo, al ser un genio ya se le daba más libertad en el Consejo, era el orgullo del Clan.

-Bien…- La chica asintió lentamente. Cuando levanto la vista, su padre le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Caminaron lejos de ese lugar, llegando al jardín de la gran mansión. Hinata sintió la fresca brisa de la mañana, mientras observaba la blanca nieve que en ese momento comenzaba a caer.

-Hinata… ¿Que fue eso?- Hiashi la cuestiono seriamente.

-¿A qué se refiere?- La ojiperla le contesto con otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a faltarme al respeto? Soy tu padre…- El hombre volteo y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Mi padre? ¿El que piensa que solo soy una molestia? - Hinata temblaba.

El no respondió.

-Lo sabía… Nunca fui tan importante para usted, jamás recordó mi cumpleaños. Todo lo dio para Hanabi, solo era ella y yo… ¿Yo que fui en su vida? -Ella no iba a llorar, no esta vez.

El Hyuuga la miraba sorprendido.

-¿Sabe? Aprobé el examen hace seis meses… Soy Jõnin.- Le dijo sin emoción en su voz.

-¿Que dices? ¿Eres una ninja de nivel alto?- Pregunto el sin creérselo, puesto que él sabía que su hija mayor solo llegaría a Chunnin y eso si tenía suerte.

-Así es, no desee decirle a nadie ni mucho menos a usted… De todas maneras, no le iba a importar…- La joven suspiro y cerró los ojos, no quería ver a su padre, no por ahora.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó de aquel hombre que la consideraba menos que nada.

-¡Hinata!- Alzo la voz.

Ella lentamente se detuvo y giro a verlo directamente a los ojos.

-No me diga más… ¿Esta listo?- Ella se puso en posición de ataque.

-¡Byakugan!- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, luego de hacer una serie de sellos rápidamente. Hinata ataco tan velozmente que apenas Hiashi tuvo tiempo de esquivarla.

-Nunca estuviste orgulloso de mí, ¿no es cierto? ¡Pero te demostrare que soy capaz de muchas cosas!- La joven atacaba sin tregua a su padre.

-¡No lo haces mal!- Observo, pero por más que trataba de buscar un punto débil no podía encontrarlo. Hinata se había vuelto muy diestra en utilizar la habilidad que la mayoría de los Hyuugas aprendían desde pequeños. Y por un extraño giro del destino ahora le mostraba su verdadero poder.

Estaba realmente sorprendido.

Mientras tanto ella intentaba por todos los medios por derribarlo.

Él se movía igual de rápido, pero era seguro de que no se esperó lo que a continuación paso. La joven comenzó a trazar con las palmas de las manos varios medios círculos alrededor de ella y comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje.

El patriarca estaba asombrado, esa técnica era Hakkeshou Kaiten Taijutsu, lo estaba dominando a la perfección. Hiashi estaba tan admirado y no lo vio venir, ella lo golpeo en el abdomen y el pecho repetidas veces, y posteriormente le dio una patada en la mandíbula lanzándolo contra la pared de la mansión.

De pronto y gracias a su técnica, sintió el chacra de su hermana menor y de Neji, quienes al ver al patriarca caído, atacaron al mismo tiempo a la joven. Ella esquivo sus ataques concentrándose en Hanabi primeramente. Un veloz movimiento y un golpe en la nuca le hicieron caer desmayada, Hinata fue más rápida.

Aun así la ojiperla no pudo evitar que su primo la sorprendiera. Sintió correr la sangre por la comisura de sus labios, le faltaba el aire. Ella cayó de rodillas y él sonrió de lado. Hinata creyó que el muchacho la consideraba nada más que una patética mujer que no merecía ser la heredera del prestigioso Clan.

"¡Maldición! No me daré por vencida, he trabajado y entrenado arduamente para que sepan todos quien es Hyuuga Hinata, no… Itachi, tengo que volver a verte…"

Forzosamente trato de levantarse, pero su primo hizo presión sobre su cabeza con el pie derecho, obligándole nuevamente a caer y literalmente a besar el suelo. El olor ocre de la sangre le hizo casi vomitar y ahora la probaba mezclada con la tierra. Apretó los puños, ese hombre la estaba avergonzando… ¿Que acaso era tan débil? Si bien era cierto, estaba peleando contra un miembro de los ANBU, pero estaba equivocado si iba a permitirle acabar con ella así de fácil. Espero la reacción de Neji, quien se acomodó en cuclillas y le halo el cabello, acercando su rostro al de la chica. Ella le miraba con furia y el chico ya había desactivado el byakugan.

Era su oportunidad.

Ella le escupió la cara.

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo te atreviste?- La soltó de inmediato y se puso de pie, mientras se limpiaba el rostro. Abrió los ojos, pero ya no tuvo oportunidad ni de meter las manos. Antes de caer en la oscuridad dijo algo que a la ojiperla le sorprendió.

-Bien… Hecho… Hinata-Sama…-

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Situaciones

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**II**

Las dos chicas corrían entre los árboles y una de ellas se preguntaba si lo que estaban haciendo no era suicidio. Habían engañado a la Hokage diciendo que se irían de vacaciones, algo por demás absurdo. ¿Qué pasaría si perdieran la vida junto a los ninjas prófugos? Qué vergüenza seria para todas las personas que las respetaban, pues la Haruno era una de las mejores medico ninjas después de Tsunade y Hinata era la heredera del Clan Hyuuga.

Por el momento se dirigían hacia Suna, demás está decir que eran muy amigas de Temari, la hermana mayor del Kazekage, Gaara del Desierto.

-¡Hina-chan! Podemos detenernos, hace mucho frio...- Le grito la pelirrosa a su amiga.

Ella asintió y se detuvieron en un claro.

-¿Estas bien?- La chica observo a Sakura, quien estaba más pálida que de costumbre.

-¡Hai! ¿Lo que quiero saber es porque corremos como si estuviéramos de misión? ¿Que no son V-a-c-a-c-i-o-n-e-s?- Hinata la miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras su amiga fruncía el ceño y ponía las manos en la cintura.

-Tienes razón... Podemos pasar por las aldeas sin ningún problema...-Dijo sonriente y activo el Byakugan.

-Hina...- La chica la miro sorprendida, esa técnica ocular era muy extraña y parecía que las venas que se acumularon alrededor de los ojos le fueran a estallar de un momento a otro.

-Mmm… Hay una aldea a dos kilómetros de aquí, podremos comer y alquilar una habitación en una posada... ¿Qué opinas?- A Sakura le brillaron los ojos de felicidad.

-¡Excelente!- Grito de la emoción.

Salieron del bosque y caminaron rumbo a ese lugar.

Al llegar se hospedaron en el único hostal del pueblo y comieron un deliciosa sopa de miso.

Después de eso subieron a su habitación, Sakura se dejó caer en la cama y se durmió de inmediato. Hinata le quito las botas y la capa de viaje, para después arroparla con las mantas, a pesar de que en la chimenea ardía un fuego generoso el frio de alguna forma se colaba hasta allí.

La joven se dio un baño y estuvo largo tiempo relajándose, el agua estaba en su punto pero conforme pasaban los minutos comenzó a enfriarse, por lo que opto por salir envolviéndose en una toalla.

Saco de su mochila un pijama, ropa interior y su cepillo, en el momento en que lo hizo cayo el anillo de Itachi al suelo. Se inclinó para recogerlo, para ella era una promesa, pero no sabía si para él significaba lo mismo. Probablemente sí.

-¡Nnn! Na-ru-to...- La chica de los ojos verdes hablaba dormida y al parecer estaba soñando con el amor de su vida. Hinata se cubrió la boca y contuvo la risilla para evitar despertar a su amiga. ¿Cómo había cambiado a Sasuke por Naruto? Es cierto que era simpático y ella lo admiraba por su fortaleza y valor, además de ser un gran camarada, pero...

Un ruido en la planta baja la espanto, rápidamente se puso su ropa cotidiana y sigilosamente abrió la puerta, antes de salir volteo a ver a su compañera que seguía durmiendo, sin tiempo para avisarle bajo las escaleras.

-¿Acaso no tienes más habitaciones, viejo?- El lugar estaba oscuro y no podía distinguir nada.

-Por favor, señor... La última la tomaron unas jovencitas que llegaron hace dos horas...- Le dijo el dueño del hostal. Hinata dio dos pasos hacia atrás, creía que podrían estar en problemas al ver que un joven de cabello blanco y con una espada traía al frágil anciano del cuello, además había un hombre pelirrojo y enorme quien traía en sus brazos a una muchacha.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para escapar, alguien le toco el hombro.

Lentamente giro a ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

-¡Kyaaa! - Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Oye, te seguí... Pensé que había ocurrido algo, ¿Que paso? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le dijo Sakura, mientras veía como Hinata ponía la mano en el pecho para tranquilizarse mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-Sakura-chan... ¡Me espantaste!- La pelirrosa sonrió apenada.

Se acercaron hacia donde estaba el grupo.

-¿Hay algún problema, señor?- Pregunto la ojiperla observando fijamente a los dos jóvenes y a la chica.

-No es de su incumbencia...- Dijo el chico que en ese preciso momento soltó al hombre al escuchar a las intrusas.

-¡Ah! ¿Ella está embarazada?- Corrió apresurada para tomar el pulso de la joven pelirroja.

-¡Ya les dije que no es de su incumbencia!- Él se acercó y tomo con fuerza el brazo de Sakura haciéndole daño.

-¡Oye! Ella es médico ninja, podría ayudarlos...- Hablo Hinata aproximándose al joven y pudo ver que sus dientes eran afilados, parecidos a los de un tiburón.

-Tiene una fuerte fiebre y está a punto de dar a luz, si no la atiendo pronto podría morir, por favor, llévenla a nuestra habitación.- Pidió la Haruno pero era más una orden.

Sakura sabía lo que hacía, le pidió a los compañeros de Karin, que así se llamaba ella, que esperaran afuera mientras se hacía cargo de la joven. Pasaron las horas, demás está decir que para el "dientes de tiburón" ella era muy importante.

La luz del sol se filtró por las ventanas de la habitación que le ofrecieron a los dos muchachos, el de cabello blanco se despertó abruptamente y corrió hacia el lugar donde tenían a su amiga, al llegar a la puerta escucho un ruido proveniente del interior.

-Es tan pequeñito...- Por el tono de la voz supuso que era la chica de cabellos rosados.

-Que pasara cuando se enteren de que... Tú me entiendes, se ve que ellos eran muy unidos...- Suigetsu entro de golpe a la habitación al escuchar esto y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

Dirigió la vista a las dos jóvenes interrogadoramente, ellas se mantuvieron en silencio y al no recibir respuesta la fijo en la cama, se acercó tambaleante y se inclinó para acariciar con ternura la mano de su amiga.

-Ka-rin...- El hablo despacio, como si tuviera miedo de despertarla.

-Lo sentimos... Ella... Murió... Hicimos lo que pudimos pero...- De sus ojos violetas brotaron gruesas lágrimas, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo inerte de la pelirroja.

-¡Despierta! ¡Karin!- Sakura comenzó a llorar al ver tan desgarradora escena, Hinata continuo impasible y sus ojos observaron al fortachón que acompañaba a la pareja en el umbral de la puerta.

-Suigetsu, es hora de marcharnos...- Lentamente el joven de cabello blanco se incorporó y avanzo hacia su amigo.

-Espera, ¿qué hay del niño?- Pregunto Hinata.

-No es nuestro problema...- El siguió caminando sin voltear a verlas.

-Pero tú debes ser, el padre. ¿Cierto?- Esta vez tomo la palabra Sakura. El giro y las observo con odio.

-¡No! Yo no soy el... Padre...- Dijo fríamente. Ellas se quedaron impactadas con la noticia.

-¿Pero que será del bebé? ¿Qué debemos hacer?...- Pregunto Hinata preocupada.

-Quédenselo o entréguenlo al Hokage de Konoha...- El salió por la puerta dejando a las dos chicas confundidas. En la planta baja hablo con el dueño y deposito una fuerte cantidad de dinero en el mostrador, ordenándole que se hiciera cargo del sepelio. Hinata corrió a darle alcance, ella necesitaba averiguar que significaban esas palabras que les dijo anteriormente.

-Es el hijo del Uchiha... Creo que les podrán dar un buen dinero por él, es seguro que heredara el Sharingan, además de que el maldito traidor perteneció a esa aldea...- El dejo a la joven boquiabierta y camino sin rumbo desconocido al lado de su compañero, de quien nunca supo el nombre.

Ellos se perdieron en el espesor de la nieve y rápidamente subió a la habitación, donde ya se estaban llevando el cadáver de la joven madre.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y aunque tenía tiempo de no hacerlo, comenzó a llorar. De alguna forma estaba segura que ella encontraría a ese hombre, se levantó y en silencio hizo una promesa a Karin.

-¿Cómo llamaremos al bebé?- Pregunto Sakura, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Como su padre...- Respondió Hinata con la voz ahogada en llanto, la chica de ojos verdes espero que su amiga terminara la frase.

- Sasuke...-

_**Continuara...**_


	3. Nueva vida

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**III**

-¿Entonces Sakura-chan se fue de vacaciones sin mí? - El rubio estaba molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que su novia se haya ido sin avisarle? Y luego seis meses… ¿Pues a donde iba a ir? ¿A la luna?

-Naruto... Tienes misiones que cumplir, ya te lo he dicho. Esa es la razón por la cual no puedes salir de Konoha sin consentimiento.- Tsunade se masajeo las sienes, ya tenía más de dos horas escuchando los alegatos del Uzumaki. Sin duda sería un largo día...

La pequeña casa parecía muy acogedora, tenía dos recamaras, una cocina, una pequeña sala y un baño, estaba amueblada a la perfección y había una chimenea en el cuarto principal. Hinata entro cargando a Sasuke, mientras que Sakura encendía el fuego y después echaba un ojo a la nevera, solo para descubrir que estaba vacía.

-¡Hina-chan! Voy al mercado, ¿necesitas algo?- Grito desde la cocina.

-¡Shhh! No grites tan fuerte, vas a despertar al niño.- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento... Voy a traer verduras, algo de carne, pan, arroz, leche...- Rodo los ojos y comenzó a hacer una lista mental de lo que necesitaban.

-Eso, trae también salsa de soya y... También necesitamos biberones, pañales y jabón especial para bañarlo...- Le recordó la ojiperla.

-Bien... ¿Y cómo se supone que alimentaremos a Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto confundida.

-Veras en el Clan Hyuuga se les alimenta con té y leche con miel de abeja, no en exceso...- Hinata trataba de recordar, pues ella veía como Hanabi fue criada de la misma manera al morir su madre.

-¡Vale! Regreso en media hora.- Dijo la pelirrosa y desapareció por la puerta. Hinata regreso a donde estaba el bebé, quien dormía plácidamente ajeno al mundo que le rodeaba.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y acaricio una de las manos del nene, eran tan suaves y cálidas.

-Hola corazón… ¿Sabes? Eres muy lindo…- Lentamente beso su frente y el pequeño hizo una mueca a modo de sonrisa. Era tan tierno y frágil.

Sakura regreso tiempo después y Hinata preparo algo de cenar, mientras platicaban de los hechos recientes.

-¿Cambiara en algo nuestra misión?- Pregunto Sakura llevándose una cucharada de sopa a la boca. Hinata suspiro alejando el plato, no podían ir en busca de los hermanos Uchiha por el simple hecho de que tenían que cuidar del pequeñín.

-Tal vez, deberíamos dejar las cosas así… Regresaremos a Konoha…- Dicho esto se levantó y fue atizar el fuego de la chimenea que poco a poco estaba menguando.

-Hinata… ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Sakura desde la puerta.

-Nada…- Respondió sin voltear a verla. La joven se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que su amiga rompiera el silencio que se había forjado en la habitación.

-Y…- Soltó en un suspiro.

-Ni siquiera tengo oportunidad de ser feliz por el simple hecho de que Itachi es un ninja renegado, lo he pensado tanto… Creo que el destino lo quiere así… Sakura, no importa ya…- Se incorporó lentamente para acercarse a la ventana y observar a través de ella la nieve que lentamente se cernía sobre ese pequeño poblado.

Sakura guardo silencio, aunque intentara consolar a su amiga, no sabría qué decir.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que estuvieran al cuidado del pequeño Sasuke y ese era el día que debían regresar a su aldea.

Prepararon todo minuciosamente, esperando no olvidar nada.

-¿Crees que debamos decir la procedencia de Sasuke?- Pregunto Sakura dudosa.

-Sí, le pediré a Lady Tsunade que me permita criarlo…- Dijo seriamente mientras se acomodaba la mochila a su espalda y cargaba al bebé.

-¿Y tu padre lo aceptara?... Digo, sé que él no es muy amable que digamos…- Sakura levanto las manos a manera de disculpa.

-No tiene nada que decir, yo soy la líder del Clan ahora…- Esto sorprendió a la Haruno, puesto que los rumores de hacía apenas un año atrás decían que Hinata no sucedería a Hiashi, sino Hanabi.

-Le he escrito a Temari que no iremos a Suna, seguro nos esperaba impaciente.- La ojiperla inclino la cabeza, recordando a la chica rubia. Se habían vuelto muy amigas, desde que tuvo varios problemas con Ino a causa de Shikamaru. El líder del escuadrón ANBU estaba felizmente comprometido con la hermana del Kazekage, claro se estrecharían aún más los lazos de las dos naciones. Suspiro tranquilamente y comenzaron a andar de regreso a Konoha, eran tres horas de camino, pero agradecida estaba al cielo de que había amanecido despejado y no había viento, aunque si hacia frio.

Llegaron antes del atardecer, los guardias de la puerta Norte las recibieron con una gran sonrisa pero quedaron desconcertados al ver que Sakura traía un pequeño bulto en brazos. No le tomaron importancia y las dejaron pasar, las jóvenes irían a la oficina de la Hokage primeramente.

Una mujer de cabello castaño y corto, caminaba de un lado a otro por todo el lugar. Shizune estaba acomodando unas pilas de documentos y no se percató de la presencia de las dos chicas, hasta que le hablaron.

-¿Shizune-sama?- Cuestiono la chica de ojos perlas.

-¿Quién? ¡Oh! Hinata y Sakura, no las esperábamos tan pronto.- Su voz fue cambiando de tono conforme hablaba y sus ojos se posaban en el pequeño ser que comía ávidamente del biberón que le había ofrecido la pelirrosa.

-¡Oh no! ¿Estabas embarazada de Naruto?- Pregunto sorprendida viendo a Sakura de hito en hito.- Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, no se te notaba… ¡Suertuda! Estas igual de delgada…- Dijo la morena muy desconcertada.-Pero pasen, Lady Tsunade esta aun en su oficina.- Antes de que alguna de las dos muchachas pudiera replicar algo, ella abrió la puerta rápidamente y entro seguida de ellas.

-¡Shizune! No quería que me molestaran…- Dijo la Quinta con un deje de molestia mientras se servía otra copa de Sake.

-Pues, Tsunade-Sama, aquí están Sakura y Hinata…- La rubia levanto la vista para encontrarse con las dos chicas y con el pequeño bebé.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién es el padre?- Ambas suspiraron al mismo tiempo con cansancio después de escuchar la pregunta tan directa que les formulara la Hokage.

Naruto caminaba rumbo a Konoha después de haber ido a una misión a en una aldea cercana. Estaba muy cansado y después dar su informe iría a su departamento y tomaría una ducha para luego ir a comer su tan ansiado ramen, que era lo único que le levantaba el ánimo desde que Sakura se fuera. Sus compañeros de equipo fueron Kiba Inuzuka y Sai, quienes corrieron con rumbo desconocido dejándolo solo para que se hiciera cargo de lo demás.

Salto entre los tejados para ahorrar tiempo, llegando en cuestión de minutos a la Torre del Hokage. Subió los escalones de piedra y sin previo aviso empujo la puerta. La escena que se presentó a sus ojos era de lo más extraña, Tsunade y Shizune haciéndole cariñitos a un pequeño bebe que traía Sakura en los brazos, mientras que Hinata observaba emocionada la escena. La quijada de Naruto cayó al suelo y medito por unos minutos a quien podría pertenecer él bebé, de una vez descarto a la Hokage y a la morena, solo quedando su amada novia y Hinata como posibles madres del pedazo de carne rosa. Comenzó a contar con los dedos, si, ya tenía vida sexual activa con la chica de ojos color jade desde hacía más de un año pero ella le había dicho que se estaba cuidando, ¿no era así? Volteo a ver a la Hyuuga pero para él, quedo inmediatamente eliminada, ella no tenía novio y seguro su padre la mataría.

-¡Hijo mío! Sakura-chan, ¿porque no me lo dijiste? Por eso te fuiste, para darme la sorpresa cuando llegaras, ¿verdad?- Las cuatro mujeres lo observaron como si de un extraterrestre se tratara.

Naruto arrebato al pequeño de los brazos de la pelirrosa, dejando a esta un poco molesta por la insinuación de su novio. Shizune y Tsunade comenzaron a darse ligeros codazos, era de suponer, por lo que dijo el rubio que tenían más que una relación de "manita sudada".

-¡Naruto! Ese niño no es de nosotros es de…- La joven pelirrosa dudo de decirle la verdad a su rubio, así que guardo silencio. Tsunade lo observo fijamente, de todos modos algún día se iba a enterar.

-El hijo es de Sasuke…- La reacción del Uzumaki no se hizo esperar.

-¿Del Teme? ¿Dónde está ese maldito?- Dijo buscándolo entre las pilas de documentos y por debajo del escritorio de la Hokage.

-Naruto, ¿quieres tranquilizarte? - Le espeto Sakura.

-Sí, él no está aquí… De hecho no sabe o no le importa la existencia de su hijo. Ahora, Hinata se hará cargo del pequeño, así que por el momento todo está arreglado…- Dijo seriamente Lady Tsunade.

-Así que tengo un sobrino… Sera el consentido, de veras.- Levanto el puño al cielo en señal de victoria, ante la mirada atónita de las ahí presentes.

La mansión Hyuuga quedaba ya a solo unos cuantos pasos, podía ver el portal que marcaba la entrada del Distrito. Ella suspiro y él bebé se removió en sus brazos, durante el trayecto la gente cuchicheaba y eso era por demás molesto. Entro y la recibió uno de sus sirvientes.

-Señorita Hinata, ha regre…- Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos y de la impresión no pudo terminar sus palabras. La joven no le tomo importancia y camino de allí dirigiéndose al despacho de su padre, pero no tuvo que ir tan lejos, él estaba en el jardín.

-Hinata…- Dijo sin voltear a verla.

-Padre…- Hinata bajo los pequeños peldaños y se aproximó a su progenitor.

-¿De quién es ese bebé?- Pregunto fríamente, mientras giraba hasta ponerse enfrente de su hija. Hiashi la observo interrogadoramente, esperando una respuesta. Ella le pidió que se sentaran para poder conversar tranquilamente, conforme hablaba el ojiperla se sorprendía hasta del más mínimo detalle, claro, le hablo de todo lo acontecido con el pequeño exceptuando lo de la fallida búsqueda de los Uchiha.

-¿Bien, que has decidido?- Cuestiono y Hinata no dudo en contestar.

-Lo criare como mi hijo y como parte de este Clan…- Dijo sin emoción en su voz.

-Eres muy inteligente…- El Hyuuga se cruzó de brazos y continuo.-Si heredo el Sharingan es posible que sea uno de nuestros aliados, le pondremos un sello especial de sumisión y así…- La joven no salía de su estupor, podría perdonarle que nunca la haya amado pero esto, no, de ninguna forma lo permitiría.

-¡No! El será criado como uno más de la rama principal y ¿sabes que, padre?- Hiashi la observo sorprendido.

-El sello será eliminado, jamás nadie volverá a utilizarlo en los de la rama secundaria, ¿quedo claro? Es una reverenda estupidez…- Se alejó de allí sin tomar en cuenta que el hombre se quedó impasible con los ojos cerrados, meditando en su proclamación.

La joven Hyuuga llego a su habitación y acomodo al crío en la cama. Sonreía demasiado a pesar de estar dormido, ajeno a toda la maldad que habitaba en el mundo y ella solo pudo deducir que Karin, lo cuidaba y le mimaba en forma de ángel. Si, era agradable pensarlo, sabiendo que no era así…

Pero ella estaba segura de que mientras estuviera viva, el pequeño Sasuke Hyuuga, sería el niño más feliz de la tierra… Porque lo amaba, por Dios, que si lo amaba…

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Descubrimientos

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**IV**

_**Cinco años después…**_

-¡Sasuke! ¡Vamos arriba!- Un tirón de las sabanas lo dejo descubierto mientras se hacía bolita, a causa del frio.

-¡No! Mami, no quiero ir a la escuela…- Suplico mientras abría un ojo para ver a la joven ojiperla que a pesar de los años, no había cambiado nada.

-Levántate, hoy es el cumpleaños de tu tío Naruto, además tenemos que ir a comprarle algo…- Dijo poniendo las manos en la cintura.

-¿Para qué? Abuelo pidió a tío Neji que me trajera cinco cajas de Ramen para dárselas al Dobe…- Menciono sin ganas volviendo a tratar de conciliar el sueño. Hinata suspiro, y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios.

-¡Ah! ¿Sí?- Rápidamente lo levanto y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡No mami! ¡No!- Gritaba el pequeño entre risas.

-¡Como de que no!- Hinata lo metió a la bañera.

-¡Mamá! No me quitaste el pijama…- Dijo molesto y con sus manitas se quitó el jabón de la cara.

-Tállate bien las orejas, te deje tu ropa sobre la cama… Vamos a desayunar y después iremos de compras, ¿bien?- Le hablo terminantemente pero con dulzura.

-¡Ma! ¡Sabes que odio ir de compras!- Dijo golpeando el agua para volver a llenarse de espuma.

Caminaron por el gran mercado de la ciudad de Konoha. La gente se abalanzaba para conseguir las mejores mercancías, pero al parecer nada de lo que allí vendían seria del gusto de Naruto.

Hinata suspiro con cansancio, llevaban toda la mañana tratando de encontrar algo para su amigo. De repente Sasuke se perdió de su vista, lo que hizo que la joven se sintiera demasiado preocupada. Empujando a la muchedumbre comenzó a gritar su nombre con desesperación, no permitiría que nada le pasara a su pequeño.

De repente lo vio desde el otro extremo, pero alguien lo cargaba en hombros. Se trataba de Kakashi sensei, quien lo había encontrado merodeando por ahí.

-Mira mami, para el tío Naruto…- Grito mientras levantaba con sus manitos un monedero en forma de sapito. La ojiperla suspiro tranquila. Corrió su encuentro y saludo con una reverencia al maestro de su hijo. Después los tres se encaminaron a la fiesta de cumpleaños del Uzumaki.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, mientras que los invitados charlaban animadamente. Los niños por su parte, jugaban en el patio de enfrente de la casa del nuevo Hokage.

Jugaban a las escondidillas, Sasuke estaba encaramado en la cima de un árbol, desde donde podía espiar y escuchar a sus amigos. Una plática entre dos de ellos, le despertó la curiosidad, por lo que pudo deducir era algo grave, debido a los gestos que hiciera el hijo de Shikamaru.

- ¡Es cierto! Hikari-chan, Sasuke-kun no es hijo de Hinata-sama…- El pequeño de cabello castaño observaba fijamente a la niña rubia de ojos azules.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás, no podía ser cierto. Todo lo que había conocido en sus pocos años de vida era solo una falsedad. Tal vez la hija de Ino y Kiba no lo había dicho con malas intenciones pero lo había lastimado y ni siquiera podría ella imaginar el dolor que ahora sentía. Apretó los dientes y cerro los puños con fuerza, bajando del árbol y dándose media vuelta corrió al lugar donde se celebraba el cumpleaños de Naruto.

Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban jugando vencidas sobre la mesa, mientras que Temari, Sakura y Hinata charlaban animadamente. Tenten palmeaba la abultada barriga de Ino y Neji estaba en un rincón cargando a sus gemelitos, acompañado de Kiba, Shikamaru, Kankuro y Gaara. Rock Lee y Gai Sensei aplaudían a Tsunade mientras que Naruto y Kakashi apoyaban al viejo pervertido. Un poco más allá estaban Shino y Hana muy acaramelados, ajenos a la fiesta.

Hinata vio entrar al pequeño pelinegro y algo le estrujo el corazón, se acercó y se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿Sasuke-kun, estas bien? - Él se quedó en silencio mientras que la ojiperla lo miraba expectante, ella se acercó pues gruesas lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos. Ella trato de abrazarlo y enjugar las perlas que pendían de sus hermosos ojos negros.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- Grito y todos los presentes los observaron minuciosamente tratando de descifrar que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Hinata se estremeció y comenzó a temblar, acercándose lentamente a su pequeño.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! Tú no eres mi mamá…- Todos estaban en shock, especialmente Naruto y Sakura. A la Hyuuga se le fue la sangre a los pies al escuchar las palabras de su pequeño. ¿Pero quién le había dicho?

-Déjame explicarte…- Suplico la joven soltando el llanto.

-¡No! No quiero escucharte, no quiero que me digas que soy hijo de un traidor…- Hinata se llevó las manos a la cara horrorizada, ¿quién habría sido capaz de decirle la verdad?

Naruto se acercó tratando de hablarle al pequeño niño.

-Sasuke-kun deberíamos hablar, estas tomando las cosas precipitadamente…- Pero a pesar de las explicaciones que intento darle, él tenía su vista fija en ella y no tomo en cuenta lo que el rubio le decía.

-¡Te odio! Por mentirme, por decir que eras mi mamá y yo….-Sus corazones estaban destrozados, se miraron fijamente durante unos cuantos minutos.

-¡No te permito que le hables así a tu madre! ¿Entiendes?- El Uzumaki lo cogió del brazo con fuerza.

-¡Déjame!- Muy a su pesar el rubio lo soltó, mientras que el pequeño se dio media vuelta y salía corriendo de allí.

-¡Sasuke!- Hinata le grito, pero Sakura la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces? Tengo que hablar con el…- La joven ojiperla se llevó la mano al corazón, se sentía sin aliento… ¿Que estaba pasando? No podía procesar sus ideas.

-Déjalo solo, no podrá salir de la aldea… Te aseguro que regresara en menos de media hora…- Trato de calmarla el sexto Hokage, poniendo una mano en su hombro para que supiera que ellos la apoyaban.

El pequeño cogió su mochila y se la colgó del brazo. Aunque sus amigos trataron de llamar su atención, este los había ignorado por completo. No supo cuánto tiempo vago por las desoladas calles de Konoha, se sentía cansado. Sus manos estaban firmemente cerradas en puños a los lados de su cuerpo. De pronto alzo la mirada, sin saber porque ni como, había llegado a la entrada del Distrito Uchiha. El inhóspito lugar estaba en ruinas y la luz que reflejaba la luna le daba un aspecto tétrico.

Suspiro y observo a ambos lados de la calle. Nada. Trago saliva, no tenía miedo, pero necesitaba desesperadamente conocer el hogar que una vez perteneció a su padre.

Entro sigilosamente y se paseó entre las callejuelas donde la maleza hacia irreconocibles ciertos lugares. Camino hasta llegar a la mansión de los Uchiha, el sitio era deplorable… ¿Desde cuándo había sido abandonado ese lugar? No le tomo importancia y apuro el paso. Subió la escalinata que llevaba a la puerta principal, trato de empujarla solo para darse cuenta de que estaba sellada y era imposible la entrada. Suspiro y sus negros ojos inspeccionaron el lugar, hizo una mueca a modo de sonrisa al ver un pequeño hueco en la pared por el cual cabria sin dificultad. Se asomó, estaba demasiado oscuro.

De su bolsa saco una lámpara de mano, pero no lo vio venir. Un gato le salto encima haciéndole caer de espaldas.

-¡Maldito animal!- El los odiaba, se levantó rápidamente y le dio un puntapié al minino con molestia, haciendo que chillara y se alejara de allí a toda prisa.

La lámpara ilumino las paredes, a pesar de los años aún seguía estando en buenas condiciones. Pareciera que alguien había tratado de limpiar, seguro ladrones, así que giro sobre sus talones y trato de alejarse de allí. Los muebles estaban cubiertos con sábanas y había telarañas, además de que una capa de polvo estaba sobre el piso. Las huellas de sus sandalias se dibujaban sin ningún problema y marcaban el camino que había recorrido. En su corazón sintió algo de nostalgia, ¿que había sido de la familia que vivió allí? Trato vagamente de imaginarse a sus moradores con vida, pero era imposible. Después de todo, él no los conocía.

Un lamento se escuchó de las habitaciones del segundo piso de la casa, la sangre cayó a sus pies y comenzó a sudar frio.

-Bien, Sasuke Hyuu…- Iba a decir el apellido de la familia que siempre creyó suya, pero su corazón comenzó a sentir el dolor por haberse enterado de la triste verdad. Él no tenía familia… Así que subió los escalones, ya no le importaba arriesgar su vida, después de todo a ¿quién le iba a importar?

El ruido se hacía más intenso, se asomó hacia ese lugar y noto que había una persona cerca, recostada sobre una cama.

La puerta se abrió con facilidad debido al ligero empuje que ofreció sobre ella, una pequeña vela alumbraba la habitación. El pequeño trago saliva, estaba nervioso pero no asustado, bueno, no del todo. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar.

Junto a una silla se encontraba un obi que presumiblemente fue de color blanco y una espada. Suspiro intranquilo, sobre el lecho estaba un hombre joven aunque su barba crecida lo hacía parecer mayor. Estaba empapado de sudor y en su divagación llamaba a alguien, creía que estaba dormido pero no fue así. Estaba terriblemente enfermo y lucia muy demacrado.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía en esa situación? El pelinegro menor se acercó y observo su abdomen, una horrible herida se presentó a sus ojos, estaba descuidada y muy posiblemente infectada. Levanto su manito, tratando de quitar los vendajes mal hechos pero la mano del mayor se apodero de ella.

-¿Q-Quien e-eres?- Pregunto con los ojos cerrados y respirando con dificultad.

-Tranquilo, Señor… Lo ayudaremos…- Le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

-N-no… Que nadie se entere de que estoy aquí, te lo advierto…- Fue lo último que dijo para caer en un profundo abismo.

¿Podría él ayudarle? ¿O tendría que dar aviso a alguien más? No lo sabía.

-Señor, volveré enseguida…- Dijo esperando que él le escuchara.

Corrió rumbo a su casa, donde Hinata lo esperaba angustiada. Él se detuvo a una distancia prudente, a pesar de que amaba a esa joven ojiperla no podía perdonarle que le hubiera mentido todos esos años.

-Solo deseo estar solo…- Fue lo único que dijo y se adentró a la casa.

Hinata asintió entristecida. Se le veía un poco más tranquilo pero lo estaría vigilando, el chico al parecer se traía algo entre manos y eso le preocupaba.

Sasuke camino hacia su habitación y busco en el botiquín del baño vendajes, alcohol y algunos tarros de ungüento del que su "mamá" preparaba para las heridas. Se asomó por la puerta, no había nadie a la vista. Subió por los tejados y se alejó saltando entre estos.

Cuando llego el hombre seguía durmiendo pero balbuceaba palabras incoherentes, la fiebre había aumentado. Tomo un cuenco de la parte trasera de la casa y lo lleno de agua fresca, mojo un paño y lo aplico a la frente del extraño.

Lentamente, corto los vendajes con unas pequeñas tijeras. La herida era terrible, y solo sabía curar algunas no tan profundas. Pensó por unos instantes que hacer pero eso estaba fuera de su alcance.

La ojiperla activo el Byakugan, por lo que pudo deducir Sasuke no estaba solo, había alguien más con el quien tenía sus niveles de chacra extremadamente bajos.

-¿Sasuke?- Pregunto sorprendida cuando vio al pequeño meditando arrodillado frente a la cama.

-¡Mamá!- Exclamo el chiquillo.

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
